Une journée dont Ron aurait voulut
by crazysnape
Summary: O.S. Harry décide qu’il est temps de révéler à Ron sa relation avec Draco. Neville, lui emménage avec Percy. slash NLPW et HpDM. Traduction.


**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations crées et appartenant à JK Rowling.

**Auteur** Emka

**Traducteur** : Crazysnape

**Résumé **Harry décide qu'il est temps de révéler à Ron sa relation avec Draco. Neville, lui emménage avec Percy.

**Pairings : **Neville/Percy, Harry/Draco

**Categories** Humour/Parodie, Plot-What-Plot (PWP), Romance

**Note de la traductrice** : bonjour a tous, alors voici une nouvelle traduction, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la faire car je trouve que c'est assez particulière. Enfin, peut-être que c'est que dans ma tête. Juste une petite précision le vocabulaire et parfois un peu cru...Bon, maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire, c'est ça ? D'accord alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Une journée dont Ron aurait voulut ne jamais entendre parler 

Harry Potter s'étira pour attraper ses lunettes. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre, et ses rayons dansaient sur la poitrine nue de son amant, dont la tête reposait sur ses hanches.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Draco Malfoy, en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du brun.

"Dans les environs de midi. Ron aura fini son déjeuner dans à peu près quinze minutes. Nous devrions nous habiller. Tu peux rester là si tu veux."

Draco secoua la tête, "Je veux voir l'expression de son visage."

"Ne le torture pas, amour. Ron ne t'aime vraiment pas," Harry fit courir ses doigts à travers la chevelure de Draco. "Il ne te connaît pas encore."

"Je suppose qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je peux être chiant. C'est un traître de son sang pleurnichard. Je le tolèrerais malgré tout. Pour toi," Draco frotta sa joue contre la queue d'Harry laquelle, malheureusement considérant le temps qui restait, devint dure. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Harry avait décidé de parler à Ron de sa liaison secrète avec Draco. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

"Mais tu apprécies Hermione," gémit Harry. "Elle est Moldue."

"Mais elle intelligente. Tu sais quoi . Passe cinq minutes de plus avec moi, et je verrais si Ron et moi pourront être amis un jour." "Draco," Harry utilisa ses bras pour mettre en position assise, mais Draco était toujours fermement accroché à sa taille, léchant le bout de sa, dorénavant, grande érection. "On pue le sexe."

Draco, gardant son corps très pressé contre celui du Gryffondor, tendit son bras à travers le lit pour atteindre la pile de robes d'école qui avait été ôté la nuit précédente, pour en sortir sa baguette

"_Scourgify_. Tu vois, tu es bien là."

"Alors, debout."

Draco secoua la tête et prit la queue d'Harry dans sa bouche.

Harry se rallongea et gémit, comprenant qu'il avait perdu le combat.

Draco, de son côté, essayait de se dépêcher. Il agitait rapidement sa tête le long de la hampe d'Harry, en caressant le bas de sa langue.

Harry avait posé sa main sur le haut de la tête de Draco et entortillait ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes.

Draco bougeait plus rapidement sa tête. D'enthousiasme, Harry le savait.

Draco adorait le sucer. "Dieu je vais... Draco. Jésus," Harry haletait tandis en se vidant dans la gorge de Draco. "Dieu que c'était bon." "Mmm," acquiesça Draco. Et il l'embrassa profondément.

Harry lui rendit son baiser, tentant d'exprimer des émotions autres que la passion.

Il appâta Draco qui monta sur ses hanches et gémit.

"Tu es toujours dure," dit Harry.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu t'en occuperas plus tard. Maintenant habilles-toi, ou on fêtera nos noces d'argent quand Ron découvrira que nous sommes ensemble . Vas-y"

Il ramassa les robes d'Harry, et les lui tendit puis il arrangea d'autant que possible ses cheveux bruns et il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je serais dans la grande salle dans cinq minutes. J'ai toujours faim."

Harry se glissa à regret hors des draps de soie, puis de la salle de Divinations. Pour leur dernière semaine de cours, Draco et lui avaient installé le nid de leur amour secret dans une salle désaffecté de la vieille tour du professeur Trelawney.

Demain, ils allaient découvrir les résultats de leurs ASPIC, et en principe, quitter Poudlard pour toujours.

Il soupira et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

Après avoir consciencieusement tenté d'arrêter cette ennuyeuse habitude, qui lui venait de son père, il l'avait ajouté à tous ses tics nerveux; arracher ses petites peaux, habitude que Draco essayait de lui faire perdre ; et le léger tremblement qui était le résultat des quatorze l'Endoloris qu'il avait reçu ces sept dernières années.

Harry tremblait à présent, un peu plus que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire à Ron, mais il le devait.

Ron était déjà horriblement confus par ses plans de voyage, et par son avenir, puisqu'il devait rester dans la « maison d'un ami » pendant son entraînement pour devenir Auror.

Il était aussi difficile d'expliquer les nuits où il ne rentrait pas à la tour de Gryffondors, les suçons, le fait qu'il ne sorte jamais avec des filles, pas même " Mandy. Merlin qu'elle te veut, Harry. Tu devrais foncer."

"Il a le droit de savoir," avait dit Hermione durant la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était malencontreusement tombée sur un moment très privé entre Draco et lui.

"Non, c'est faux. C'est ma vie privée."

"Harry, Ron fait partie de ta vie privée."

"Mais il couche avec toi et je ne veux rien savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron voudrait savoir pour Draco et moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas la question, Harry. Ron est ton meilleur ami. Comment est-ce que tu te sentirais s'il couchait avec un Serpentard et que tu ne le savais pas."

" Soulagé."

"Harry, il va le découvrir un jour ou l'autre."

"Hermione, s'il voulait vraiment savoir avec qui je baise, il ferait un priori Copulatum. Il connaît le sort. Ça marche."

"Quoi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on lui a fait tout le monde le savait déjà."

" Putain," jura-t-elle, et le sujet dévia rapidement.

Harry releva les épaules, et avança dans la Grande salle, tandis qu'il essayait de paraître aussi désinvolte que possible.

" Ça va, Ron," dit-il en se glissant sur le siège à côté de lui et prenant quelques pommes de terre.

"Salut, Ginny."

Ginny savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

"Putain," jura-t-elle avec affection, "je dois très vite aller parler à Hannah."

Et elle s'élança hors de la Grande salle.

"Qu'est-ce que se passe ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle," dit Harry.

"Tu me quittes, c'est ça ." Ron avait un sourire en coin. "Attends ! Putain de merde, tu vas me dire qui tu embrasses secrètement, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Ginny?"

Harry pâlit. "Non," il secoua rapidement la tête, "Je ne couche définitivement pas avec Ginny."

"Bien, j'aurais dû te tuer si tu le faisais. Alors, qui c'est ?"

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas que ça. Peux-tu écouter ? S'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr," Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

"D'accord," Harry recommença. "Draco Malfoy a commencé à travailler pour l'Ordre il y a deux ans. Il espionnait son père et MacNair et pratiquement tous les autres Mangemorts, et il me passait les informations pour que je les donne à Dumbledore."

"Tu es sûr ." Demanda lentement Ron, la petite roue à l'intérieur de son crâne commençait visiblement à s'actionner.

"Oui. Tu te souviens quand ils ont évacué le 12 Grimmauld Place juste à temps ? Les informations provenaient de Draco."

"Alors, Malfoy n'est pas un vrai connard. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas continuer à lui jeter des sorts dans le train qui nous ramène à la maison ? J'allais lui jeter le sort de Escher. Il est brillant. Il ne peut plus descendre les escaliers, et ça prend des semaines pour l'enlever."

"S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas." "C'est toujours un connard, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas Mangemort que …"

Draco Malfoy choisit cet instant précis pour venir derrière Harry Potter et enrouler son bras autour de sa poitrine, "Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas amour? J'ai supposé que oui. Il a l'air fumasse."

Ron crépitait comme une bouilloire sur le feu.

Draco embrassa Harry sur le dessus de la tête, "Alors, Weasel, on va devenir beau-frère, ou quelque chose dans le genre, à la place de cousin éloigné au troisième degré."

Ron commença doucement à chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

"J'ai toujours pensé que nous avions le même nez."

"Putain où est ma baguette ?" hurla Ron, ce qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes en bout de table. Celles qui étaient les plus proches avaient déjà commencé à les regarder. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne se blottissaient habituellement pas l'un contre l'autre …

"Malfoy, Connard de fouine, rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite, putain de Malgemort."

Harry sortit de sa stupeur. Non, Draco et Ron étaient toujours là. Merde.

"Ron, Draco n'a pas ta baguette," bégaya Harry, se contorsionnant les épaules pour que Draco se lève. "Ginny te l'a piqué."

Ron était tout rouge, " pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu nous jettes un sort. Elle te l'a prise juste avant le déjeuner. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a pas de risque," dit Harry.

"Je ne lui ai pas encore dit" souffla-t-il à Draco, qui était en train de s'installer à côté de lui.

"Oh, désolé" Draco eut l'air déconcerté un moment, avant de redevenir lui-même, et de se remettre derrière Harry.

"Écoute, Weasel," dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Je ne t'apprécie pas non plus, mais Harry oui et je lui ai promis que j'allais essayer. Tu vois, nous sommes ensemble…"

"Va te faire enculer," siffla Ron.

"Oh, Ron !" appela une voix derrière le petit groupe de nos héros en colère. Neville Londubat arrivait, essoufflé. "J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler."

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleurs moment," Dit lentement Harry.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler maintenant, Harry. Ron ?" Il jeta aussi un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de Draco.

Ron grogna.

"Ron, je sors avec ton frère," explosa Neville. "Je l'aime. J'emménage avec lui dimanche. J'ai promis de te le dire avant de signer les papiers du bail et on va le faire aujourd'hui. Ça va ?"

"Quel frère ?" grogna Ron.

"Bill ?" demanda doucement Harry en regardant Neville avec un respect plus que flagrant dans les yeux.

Neville, Draco et Ron, tous se tournèrent pour fixer Harry.

"N-non. Pas Bill," bégaya Neville. "Pourquoi je sortirais avec Bill?"

"Désolé," Harry se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. "C'est juste que si je devais sortir avec l'un des frères de Ron. Eh bien, Bill est assez mignon comme mec... Parce qu'il est assez cool." Termina-t-il lamentablement.

Neville se mit bien droit, prit une grande inspiration et dit, "Ron, Percy et moi, nous sommes amoureux."

Ron resta bouche bée, puis explosa de rire. Draco Malefoy fit de même. Harry plus mesuré en resta poliment à l'imitation du poisson rouge.

"Putain, Neville," dit Ron. "Bon travail. Tu sais un autre truc Harry couche avec Draco Malefoy."

Il se tourna vers les deux garçons. Draco, qui jouait distraitement avec les cheveux d'Harry, rit tout bas.

"Putain," Ron fit pratiquement tomber sa chaise, et se leva. "Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, je serais en train de me soûler." Il sortit en trombe du Grand Hall.

"Alors, toi et Percy vous être ensemble, hein ?" Harry tenta de rendre sa question moi saugrenu par un sourire de soutien.

"Je suis désolé," dit Neville. "Tout est ma faute. Je fous toujours tout en l'air."

Draco secoua la tête, "ce n'était pas toi, Londubat. C'est moi. J'ai dit à Ron pour Harry et moi juste avant que tu te montres. C'était aussi dû à un mauvais timing. Tu sais, Père a toujours dit que Percy était un bon garçon. Intelligent."

Il laissa échapper la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il jouait et qui ressortit en une boucle parfaite sur le dessus de la tête du brun. "Désolé, amour."

"ça lui passera. Hermione l'y aidera" Dit doucement Harry. Toute l'école les regardait, et pour une fois il y avait une bonne raison.

" Alors, très bien," dit rapidement Neville. Harry et Draco ? "Je dois y aller. Je dois aller à Londres par cheminette pour cossigner le bail. Dumbledore m'y a autorisé. Bye."

"À plus tard," dit Harry. Draco hocha poliment la tête.

Aristocratiquement, pensa Neville, comme un bon sang pur.

Même si Harry et Draco sortaient ensemble, Draco était toujours effrayant. Comme si Professeur Sprout se mariait à Snape, ou à son pote Mac Nair. Neville secoua la tête. Il n'y aurait pas cru s'il n'était pas lui-même engager dans une telle relation. Percy Weasley, de quatre ans son aîné, vingt centimètres de plus, plus fort, plus sage, plus beau.

était un veinard et il le savait.

Ou du moins, il se considérait comme chanceux.

Certaines personnes avaient un problème avec Percy.

Et puis il y avait eu la débâcle durant la cinquième année, quand cette chienne d'Ombrage l'avait mis sous « serment de loyauté », une sorte d'Imprérium en plus faible pour la sécurité du ministère, et que sa famille ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Durant cette période, Percy avait été des plus lucides quant à sa relation avec Neville,

"Neville, s'il te plaît, ne m'écrit pas."

"Neville, s'il te plaît n'essaye pas de me contacter."

"Neville, ce n'est pas sûr. Neville, je t'aime mais on ne peut pas parler."

"Neville, tu dois t'éloigner !"

Neville frissonna, bien qu'il fasse chaud dans le château. C'était le printemps.

Il marcha dans le hall vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et appuya sur la sonnette,

"C'est moi, monsieur. Si je peux toujours utiliser votre cheminée."

Dumbledore l'escorta et lui tendit une urne étrange, pleine de poudre de cheminette ("Je ne supporte pas ce truc.") et avant qu'il ne le sache il courait vers Percy dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

"Dieu que tu m'as manqué," chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait pour serrer le corps souple de Percy contre lui, mais ce dernier se baissa l'embrassa maladroitement sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime"

Il sourit à Neville, qui lui sourit en retour.

"Je veux maintenant que tout le monde le sache. Et tu es majeur. "

Il eut sourire un peu cérémonieux.

"Pouvons-nous ?"

Il offrit sa main à Neville, et ensemble ils quittèrent l'entrée des visiteurs et avancèrent dans les rues Moldues vers le chemin de traverse.

"J'espère que le nouvel appartement te plaira," dit Percy, en guidant Neville à travers la foule qui faisait son shopping de midi.

"C'est un nouveau bâtiment. C'est assez moderne. Beaucoup de fenêtre. Tu peux voir le magasin de Fred et George."

Neville savait que Percy n'approuvait pas l'entreprise de ses frères, mais il commençait à comprendre que tout le monde ne ferait pas toujours des choses qu'il approuverait.

Neville sourit à nouveau, accepter les choses à contrecœur, était encore une chose qu'il trouvait sacrement mignonne chez Percy.

"On y est."

Percy les avait conduit jusqu'à un bâtiment tacheté de violet avec une boucherie Gwendolyn au première étage.

"C'est là."

Il lui tint la porte ouverte et ils entrèrent dans un hall très propre. Percy frappa deux fois à la porte de droite, qui disait " bureau des locations" dans des lettres d'un pouce de long, couleur coquille d'oeuf.

Une jeune sorcière blonde avec une robe d'un orange très pâle en sortit et leur serra la main.

La paperasserie prit environ cinq minutes.

Ils durent payer 81 Gallions, quatre Mornilles pour un appartement d'une chambre avec belle vue, un voisinage calme et une blanchisserie.

La sorcière les conduisit au quatrième étage, et descendit un couloir jusqu'à une porte où était monté un lourd heurtoir de cuivre en forme de pie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tendit la clef à Percy. "C'est là," elle dit un mouvement de la main. "Si ça ne vous plait pas, il faudra le dire à la direction avant demain soir, auquel cas le contrat sera magiquement lié. J'espère que cela vous plaira."

Elle grimaça et disparut dans un grand crack.

"Les escaliers ne sont pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas amour ?" demanda Percy inquiet.

Neville secoua la tête.

La pièce était lumineuse. Le plafond était haut et voûté, les murs vert émeraude et allaient bien avec les cheveux de Percy, et le mur ouest n'était qu'une fenêtre géante.

"Cool," souffla Neville.

"Je suis heureux," Percy lui serra les épaules, "si tu es heureux."

"Oui," souffla Neville et il jeta ses bras autour de Percy.

"J'ai déjà apporté quelques trucs," dit doucement Percy à l'oreille de Neville. "Je verrais pour le reste des affaires qui sont dans mon appartement plus tard. Certaines ne sont pas très bonnes. Je n'ai rien acheté pendant que j'étais sous l'impérium. On dirait bien que ce sera la première chose à faire."

Percy tendit la main par-dessus Neville et prit dans son porte-document ce qui semblait être une boîte à crayon avec un sandwich presser à l'intérieur. "Allons dans la chambre."

Neville haussa un sourcil, "comme tu veux."

"Non, pas dans ce sens-là," le coupa Percy.

Percy avait tellement de bizarrerie qui faisait que Neville avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus.

"C'est juste ma vielle malle d'école et mon matelas. C'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de rétrécir ce matin. C'est plus facile de les porter quand ils n'ont pas leur taille normale."

"Mais pourquoi as-tu apporter ton matelas si tu n'as pas l'intention de me séduire ?" Neville sourit.

"Je pense que je vais rester là cette nuit. Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon ancien appartement. Alors je vais être là, allongé tout seul et je vais penser à toi, et à combien j'ai hâte que tu sois dans ce lit avec moi demain."

"Ne sois pas triste, Percy," Neville fit ressortir la lèvre inférieure dans une moue triste la plus mignonne qui soit. "Pourquoi ne t'allongerais-tu pas dans ce lit ce soir, en pensant à comment tu m'y as pris cette après-midi."

"Tu dois retourner à Poudlard Amour. Sinon je le ferais."

"Je n'ai pas à y retourner avec la cérémonie de départ, demain. Dumbledore a dit d'essayer d'être là pour le dîner si je le pouvais, alors jusque là..."

"Écoute, Neville," Percy s'agenouilla et mit une main sur l'épaule de Neville, de la manière la plus paternaliste qui soit, "C'est une question de principe."

Et il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa profondément.

Sa main allant de l'épaule de Neville à son cou et l'autre attirait le jeune homme vers lui.

Neville se retenait aux robes de Percy et réalisa que celui-ci était déjà ridiculement dur. Percy gémit assez joliment tandis que Neville le tirait aussi près de lui que possible, tenant son cul en coupe.

"Laisse-moi juste agrandir le matelas," dit Percy de Neville. Il ôta le matelas du coffre miniature, fit des mouvements de baguettes jusqu'à ce que le matelas se transforme de la taille sandwich à la taille royale et le jeta sur le sol.

"Je t'aime, tu sais ça ." Dit Neville, tandis qu'il se dégageait de sous le matelas et qu'il se jetait sur le dessus. "J'ai cru que tu allais me renvoyer à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que je sois officiellement libre."

"Cela n'aurait pas été juste. J'ai été préfet. Je sais qu'à Poudlard la semaine du départ est la semaine non officielle de la baise, tu devrais pouvoir en profiter toi aussi. L'as tu dis à Ron, pour nous?"

"Je pense qu'il était occupé à absorber autre chose. Je suis toujours traumatisé."

"Mmph," Dit Percy depuis l'intérieur de son t-shirt qu'il passait par-dessus sa tête. Il avait déjà empilé ses robes sur le sol.

"Où elles devaient être," pensa Neville.

"Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy couchent ensemble."

"Non !"

"Draco passait des informations à notre camp durant la guerre. Dumbledore a dit quelque chose comme quoi il avait été un instrument dans la capture et la maîtrise de Celui-Qui-Peut-Vivre-Foutrement-Bien-Sans-Âme-Jusqu'à-Ce-QU'Harry-Soit-Prêt-A-Le-Tuer. Et il a sauvé ta famille, je suppose. Mais avec Harry ?"

"Ne passaient-ils pas tout leur temps à se sauter à la gorge il y a deux ans ?"

"Ils ont eu un duel dans la tour de Trelawney hier. J'y suis accidentellement aller et …oh. Je me demande combien de temps ils sont restés face à face ?"

"Étrange," les yeux de Percy brillaient tandis que d'une légère chiquenaude il poussait la pile de vêtements qui s'envola aisément dans un coin. "Tu sais que je suis content que tu sois diplômé, mais tu es étourdissant dans tes robes d'étudiants. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

Neville haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers Percy.

"Je pense que nous devrions les enlever maintenant," chuchota le rouquin.

Il se blottit contre Neville et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Sa main bougeait adroitement sur le torse de Neville, défaisant sa robe et déboutonnant sa chemise.

Neville les ôta d'un mouvement d'épaule tandis que Percy se baissait et embrassait Neville jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements.

Il tenta de les ôter avec ses dents mais se heurta à la queue en érection de l'étudiant, et il fallut que Percy plane au-dessus pendant que Neville luttait pour les enlever et les jeter un peu plus loin.

(Il devint évidant par la suite que la force avec laquelle il les avait jetés, les avait fait disparaître.)

Dès que les sous-vêtements disparurent, Percy fit tomber sa tête sur la bite de Neville. Celui-ci gémit et se décala pour pénétrer la bouche de l'autre garçon; celui-ci faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Percy, pour que celui-ci grogne et éloigne ses hanches en vain.

Percy aimait que ce soit brusque.

Neville tendit ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur la nuque de Percy et donna volontairement un à-coup pendant Percy le prenait.

Un jour, il maintiendrait les poignets de Percy lorsqu'ils s'enverront en l'air, ou ferait quelque chose d'un peu spécial.

Mais il n'était pas si dominant par nature. Il aurait besoin d'un livre sur le sexe-légèrement agressif mais pas trop. "Dieu que c'est bon " siffla-t-il alors que Percy frottait sa langue contre ses bourses.

" Arrête. Merlin. Je vais jouir."

Percy s'avança un peu plus sur sa queue pour qu'elle se presse profondément dans sa gorge et Neville éjacula dans un souffle.

"Wow, c'était bon. Tu es incroyable. C'était formidable," il haletait tandis que Percy remontait en embrassant son torse, donnait de la langue une petite tape à ses tétons.

"Je suis désolé. Ça a été très rapide."

"C'était bon," murmura Percy. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"L'heure? Environ trois heures trente."

"'Okay. Tu dois toujours rentré pour le dîner? Si Dumbledore l'a dit ce serrait une bonne idée de ne pas être en retard."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas," Percy l'embrassa à nouveau, gentiment et il fit courir ses mains sur te torse doux de son compagnon.

Néville enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Percy le serrant. Il fit courir ses mains dans son dos, de haut en bas, touchant derrière son cou, là où il savait que le rouquin était sensible, puis fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Percy s'était soulevé sur le coude et suçait le lobe de son oreille, puis descendit vers son cou. Ses doigts pressant gentiment ses tétons, de manière à ce qu'il soupire et remonte son emprise sur sa taille.

Neville était sûr de bientôt avoir un suçon, mais il s'en moquait.

Percy mordillait prudemment son cou, puis l'embrassait profondément, comme si c'était plus qu'une parcelle de peau. Il fit courir sa langue depuis la mâchoire de Neville jusqu'à ses lèvres et poussa sa langue dans la bouche du brun, explorant et défiant la langue de ce dernier.

Neville fit de même, gémissant en un rire, puis Percy mit ses deux bras autour de Neville et les fit rouler pour que Neville soit étendu sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai besoin de toi," chuchota-t-il à son oreille. "Tu veux bien ?"

Neville hocha la tête et enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de Percy.

Celui-ci haletait alors que la main de Neville se dirigeait vers sa queue, la caressant gentiment et culbutant le gland.

Percy enroula obligeamment sa jambe autour de la taille de Neville et faisant courir sa main de son torse jusqu'à sa hampe. Il l'entoura de sa main et la pressa tendrement tandis que Neville tremblait entre ses jambes tentant de comprendre où il devait aller.

Arrête," dit doucement Neville, ("sexy," pensa Percy). "Je vais encore jouir et je le veux avec toi. Attends."

Il se leva et fouilla dans les robes abandonnées. Il en ressortit une baguette et dit, "Lubricus," éclaboussant Percy d'un gel magique de couleur claire.

Il se réinstalla au-dessus de Percy, ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun qui enfonça un doigt en lui.

Le jeune homme soupira, resserrant ses jambes, poussant Neville à se baisser sur lui.

"Fais-le maintenant. S'il te plaît," sa queue se tendit et il s'efforça de la frotter contre le ventre de Neville.

"J'en ai besoin."

Neville retira son doigt, obtenant ainsi un nouveau soupire de Percy, et il mit sa queue à l'entrée de Percy. Percy l'enfonça, capturant la pointe du sexe de Neville. Celui-ci sourit et s'avança volontairement en lui. "Ça va ?" Demanda timidement Neville lorsqu'il fut complètement enfonçé en Percy.

"Ouais, tu es si gros," Percy lui fit un sourire sexy et l'attira à lui pour un baiser.

"Je ne suis pas si gros," commença à dire Neville, puis il pensa qu'il avait mieux à faire et il rendit son baiser à Percy, bougeant doucement les hanches pour que Percy ait le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il se mouvait en lui.

Il se plaça de manière à ce que Percy puisse faire levier avec ses hanches et commença à bouger plus vite.

Percy se tordait sous lui, marmonnant des obscénités et des promesses de dévotion. Neville s'appuya sur ses bras pour avoir une meilleure vue de Percy qui avait les yeux fermés.

Neville savait que Percy était en train d'essayer de sentir chaque fragment de sa présence, de consumer la chaleur qui lui procurait son corps, le poids de ce dernier en lui.

Puis, Percy ouvrit les yeux en grand, regarda droit dans ceux de Neville et murmura,"Je t'aime, je te veux pour l'éternité, c'est si bon. Je t'aime."

Les mains du rouquin serraient si fortement ses hanches qu'il aurait probablement des bleus.

Il le tint encore plus fort lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

La vue de Percy allongé sur le dos, se mordant les lèvres, la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant tel un coucher de soleil emporta Neville aux portes de l'extase et il éjacula, pressant ses lèvres contre le cou de Percy, l'embrassant doucement.

Il se détacha du rouquin et s'allongea sur sa poitrine.

"C'était merveilleux," chuchota Percy. "Merlin, que tu es doué."

"Non, c'est toi qui es vraiment doué. Je t'aime."

"Tu es doué. Je t'aime aussi."

Percy dégagea son bras de sous Neville pour le poser au-dessus, et commença à tracer paresseusement de petits cercles sur son torse.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, regardant le soleil sombrer lentement derrière les immeubles du chemin de Travers.

"Ses cheveux ont vraiment la couleur du soleil couchant," pensa Neville et il se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Percy.

Quand le soleil fut couché, Percy se souleva sur le coude et se pencha sur Neville. celui-ci, qui commençait à s'endormir, marmonna et attira le bras du rouquin sur sa poitrine pour s'en servir de couverture.

"Tu devrais vraiment y aller amour. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Dumbledore."

"Rester," marmonna Neville.

" Attend," Percy relâcha Neville et se leva, trouva sa baguette se fit un _Scourgify_ ainsi qu'à Neville et à leur matelas.

Il secoua deux fois la chemise de Neville, obligea ce dernier à se lever et lui mit les bras dans les manches.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter, pas maintenant que je suis avec toi," dit Neville, en mettant son pantalon.

"Je te verrais demain, à la cérémonie de départ, amour. Je vais rencontrer ta grand-mère."

"Ça va être gênant," Neville donna des coups de pied dans ses robes, à la recherche de l'écharpe de l'école.

"Pas du tout, je vais dire, 'Je suis Percy, le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley et je suis follement amoureux de Neville,' et je lui donnerais une franche poignée de main. Je suis très doué pour ça. Elle va m'aimer."

"J'espère. Ta mère et ton père étaient amis avec mes parents. Ça pourra aider. Pourquoi tes parents n'étaient-ils dans l'Ordre ?"

Percy haussa les épaules, "Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient pro-Ordre, et anti-Voldemort. Ils étaient par principe des traites à leur sang. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas rejoint l'ordre parce qu'ils avaient six enfants de moins de neuf ans. Dumbledore ne les aurait pas laissé faire."

"Alors nous en aurons moins, comme ça on pourra continuer à se battre contre le mal. Je t'aime" dit une dernière fois Neville, tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

"Je te vois demain, d'accord . Je t'aime,"

Percy l'embrassa sur la joue, et bougea sa baguette par petite saccade en direction du feu, provoquant un entonnoir de fumée. Neville fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin et saisit une poignée bien utile de poudre de cheminette. "Bureau de Dumbledore, école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard," dit-il d'une voix claire.

Fin

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
